Not the Average Family
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: A Hetalia style mixed with Dark Wolf style story about America and Canada's lives when they were kids.


Hello all! I'm sorry that this story took so long. First I had writer's block, then I started writing a story, hated it and stopped writing it, had writer's block again, and then I finally thought of this story. Not to mention the fact that I'm up at my dad's house and have less time to be on the computer. I was going to get this story finished yesterday, but my dad took me off somewhere for the whole day. T_T. Anyways, enjoy! I like this story. :D

* * *

><p>"Hey, America!" Little Canada whispered to his brother, "Daddy and Papa are fighting again." Little America turned his head to look at his brother. "Really? Again? …Mattie, do you think that they're really mad at each other? Are they going to separate? Oh, Mattie! Are <em>we<em> going to be separated?" Canada tilted his head in confusion at his brother. Their parents fought all the time and he normally didn't get upset like he was doing. "I don't know…maybe you should come and watch the fight with me." America nodded and the two snuck off to the kitchen.

"Angleterre, I really don't see why you're getting angry about this." France said. "I'm getting angry because you're a stupid frog and you always make things so agitating!" France put an arm around England's shoulders. "Oh, Angleterre, what happened to the love between us?" England hissed and took France's arm off of him. "The children bloody happened, that's what happened!" Canada and America shot each other worried looks. "You don't mean that. You love Canada and America to death and you know it!" France said. "Of course I do!" England said, "It's just that we used to be so different before them…" France patted his shoulder. "Angleterre, that's a given. We couldn't be as wild as we used to be with children around." France said. "I suppose you're right, but still…" England said.

Canada and America looked at each other. "But still what?" America said worriedly. "Shh!" Canada said. "Let's just stop arguing." France said. "For now, France. You know this'll start up again soon though." England said. "Ah, mon amore, what would our relationship be without it?" France said. England smacked him upside the head. Canada and America slowly went back into the living room to pretend like they had seen nothing.

France and England came out of the kitchen and walked over to their sons. "Ah! Bonjour!" France said, giving Canada and America big hugs. England did this as well. "Umm…Papa, comment êtes-vous? Ai-je le dire non?" Canada said. America glared at him. _Show off._ "Ah, Mattie! Votre français devient tellement bon!" There was a pause. "Are you teaching him that devil of a language?" England said. Then there was another pause. "Papa, what'd you say to me? I know you said something about my French, but beyond that I don't know…" Canada said. France smiled. "I said that your French is getting very good, mon petite." Canada smiled. "Thank you, Papa!" England nearly blew a fuse. "Canada! Don't you dare learn French! You'll speak English and only English just like your brother!" England stomped off. "Only when he's around will you speak _only_ English, Mattie." France said with a wink before walking after England. "…Show off." America said.

"So, what do you think, America?" Canada asked. "About Daddy and Papa's relationship? I think it's strange…" Canada tilted his head. "Strange how?" America paused. "It's hard to explain. I don't think we're in any danger of them separating though. I think in some strange way they love each other…" Canada nodded slightly. "I think I understand…" The two sat in silence for a while. "I really hope we stay together." America said. "Me too." Canada replied.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" America yelled, tugging on England's pants leg. "What is it, America?" England asked. "Will you teach me to ride a bike?" America said. There was a pause. "Well, America, I'm quite busy you know…" America pouted. "But, Daddy!" England patted America on the head. "Why don't you go ask France to help you?" There was another pause. "Because he spends more time with Mattie than me, and you spend more time with me than Mattie." Another pause. "That's not true, America." But it was. And they both knew it was.

"Mattie, I'm getting worried." America said. "Why?" Canada asked. "Well, it seems like Daddy and Papa are growing farther and farther apart…" Canada bit his lip. "But, they won't take us away from each other, will they?" Canada said. "I don't know, Mattie…have you seen how they treat us? You're always spending time with Papa and I'm always spending time with Daddy." America said. Canada started to sniffle. "You're right!" Canada sniffled some more, but France and England were too busy arguing upstairs to hear.

"Frog! We got another letter from India!" England said. France sighed. "Okay, let me hear it." England cleared his throat and read the letter out loud.

Dear France and England,

I am still confused as to why I am not the godmother of your two children. If you two hadn't got horny looking for me (Which you failed at miserably, you idiots) your two little buggers wouldn't be around at all. However, when they came around, did you make me the godmother? No! So, why not make me the godmother? Or you could just send me gold or something. I don't mind.

India

"How many times do we have to tell her we're not making her the godmother? I don't even know if we can now. Their godparents are already picked out." France said. "Yeah, sadly. How could you pick Italy? _Italy_ of all people!" England said. "Well, he's one of the only ones in Europe that recognizes me as his big brother. Plus he's very sweet and would love Canada and America to death." France said. "That's the point!" England barked, "Italy doesn't know how to handle children! He acts like a child himself most of the time!"

"Well, at least I picked a godparent!"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with us, so why pick a godparent?"

"What happens if you die, Angleterre?"

"You're there, you frog!"

"What happens if we both die?"

"You wine bastard, quit trying to make me feel bad!"

"Don't say that around the children!"

Canada and America watched and listened to their parents arguing in sadness. "What's a 'wine bastard'?" America said. "Don't say that, America!" England said. "But, you did!" America said. "That's different." England responded and then went back to fighting with France. America sighed.

Once England and France had brought their fighting outside Canada said, "I don't get it. They seem like they love each other one minute and then they're fighting…" Canada tried to look out the unclear glass on the door to try to see what was happening, but the image was too distorted. "Maybe we should ask some of our family about it." America said. "That's a good idea, America, but who should we ask?" Canada asked. "Our uncles maybe?" Canada paused and thought about it. "Maybe…Uncle Italy might be good to ask, but Uncle Scotland and Ireland hate Daddy…I don't know how Uncle Wales is with Daddy…" There was a pause. "You know, we've never actually met our uncles before…I don't know if this would be a good idea." America said. "You're probably right." Canada responded.

"So, who can we ask?" America said, breaking the silence. Canada shrugged. "I don't know. Our uncles are the only family that we have besides Daddy and Papa that I know of…" Canada said. "There are our half brothers…" America said quietly. "America, our step brothers don't know Papa very well. That's why Daddy is away so often. He has to visit them…" They both sighed. "Well, we could at least _try_ to send a letter to Uncle Italy." America said. "I don't think he knows anything, but we can try."

The two boys went upstairs to find some paper and something to write with. Once they found it (Really stole it from their parents) they both sat down to try to write a letter. "So…Mattie, can you write?" America said sheepishly. "Yes, America. I'm not very good at it though. I'm just learning." Canada said. "Me too." America said. "Well, we can take turns." Canada said. "I'll go first." He added.

"Okay, Dear Uncle Italy," Canada began. "You spelt 'uncle' wrong!" America said. "What? No I didn't!" Canada said. "Yes you did! You spelt it U-H-N-C-L-E. It's U-N-C-L-E!" Canada looked at his writing. "You're right." Canada crossed out 'uhncle' and wrote 'uncle' above it. "What do I say next?" Canada asked. America shrugged. "I don't know…something about Daddy and Papa, but I don't know what."

"We should alternate sentences." Canada said randomly. "What?" America said. "I'll write one sentence and then you write then next. Then it'll really seem like it's from both of us!" Canada exclaimed. "Oh, I get it! Okay, that sounds good. You go first, Mattie." Canada nodded.

_Lately Daddy and Papa have been fighting a lot._ Canada handed the pen to America. _We don't know if you know anything about their relatsionship, but all of Daddy's brothers hate him pretty much, so you're the only one we knew to write to. _America handed the pen to Canada and Canada stared at the word 'relatsionship'. It looked wrong, but Canada didn't know how to spell it. _So, Uncle Italy, are Daddy and Papa going to leave each other? Is anything going to happen to us?_ Canada gave the pen to America. "Hey! You wrote two sentences!" America said. "Sorry." Canada said sheepishly. _Do you know, Uncle Italy? What should we do?_ "There. I wrote two too." America said. "Tutu." Canada said with a giggle. America grunted. "This looks good enough." Canada said. America nodded. Canada took the pen and wrote _With love, your nephews Canada and America._

Canada put the letter in an envelope and looked at America. "So, how do we get this to Uncle Italy?" Canada asked. "I think I have an idea." America said. "What?" Canada asked. "Well, the next time that Daddy or Papa go to send their letters off, we could stuff this letter in their pile of letters." America said. "That's a good idea, America." Canada replied.

The door opened then closed with a slam. Canada and America jumped and ran down the stairs, being careful to keep the letter hidden from view. They saw England who looked angry. "Stupid French frog. I need to get away from him. I guess I'll mail those letters now." America handed Canada the letter and winked before running in front of England.

"Daddy! Will you teach me to ride a bike now?" Meanwhile, Canada slowly slunk down the stairs to find England's letter pile. England didn't notice him. "Not now, America!" Canada heard England yell. "Oh, but please, Daddy?" Canada took the letter and stuffed it in the middle of the pile. "No!" He heard. "Daaaadddddddyyyyy!" Canada came back in the room and said, "Al, you should really stop bothering Daddy." America spun on his heels to look back at his brother. "Thank you, Canada." England walked out to get his letters and Canada winked. America smiled.

Waiting for Italy to respond seemed to take forever to Canada and America. Luckily, the day they did get a letter back from their uncle, France had gotten the mail. He handed the two of them their letter with a wink then walked off to give England his letters. The two boys ran up the stairs to read the letter.

Dear Canada and America,

It's so good to hear from my two little nephews! You can write now I see. You two are growing up so fast! Sadly, I don't know much about your parents' relationship. They always seemed like they hated each other to me, but I know they love each other. They've stayed together this long, haven't they?

Your Uncle Italy

Canada sighed. "Well, Uncle Italy was no help." America started to cry. "Oh, Mattie! I'm scared! It's gotten worse and Daddy and Papa are going to break up I just know it!" Canada started to cry too. "Please don't say that, America. Even if I'm starting to believe it."

"Canada? America?" England and France said, coming up the stairs. America stuffed the letter in a drawer. Canada ran over to his parents and hugged them. America followed soon after. "Oh, you two, what's wrong?" America shook his head. "We fell." Canada lied. "Both of you?" France said with a cocked eyebrow, "I don't see any scrapes or bruises. Is there something you're not telling us?" America and Canada shook their heads rapidly. England and France calmed their sons down.

It was a few months later that Canada and America's fears would materialize. "_Your_ land? _Your_ land? It's _my_ land!" Canada and America heard. "It's not either of our land! Technically it's Canada and America's land, but I can hold onto it until they're old enough to take care of it on their own." They heard one of their parents say. "But it's mine!"

Canada and America both hid under the kitchen table and listened to their parents argue about land. They both hugged each other and sniffled. This didn't sound like the normal arguing their parents did. "I can't stand you anymore!" America and Canada's faces went blank. "Well, if that's the way you feel I'll just take Canada and leave!" Canada couldn't see well his eyes were so teary. "Why do _you_ get Canada?" America squeezed Canada tighter. "Because, Angleterre, he can speak French!" The two boys heard a gasp. "You bastard! I told you not to teach him that!"

England and France came storming down the steps. Canada and America held each other tighter. "Where are you kids?" England said angrily, "If you don't come out right now you're going to get punished!" The two still didn't come out. "HARSHLY!" England yelled at the top of his lungs. "Don't yell at them like that!" France said. Canada and America came running to their parents.

"Come on, Mattie." France said, grabbing his arm. "Wait! Don't I get to say goodbye to America and Daddy?" France picked Canada up and walked out. "No." Canada was wailing as he and France went out the door. America looked up at England, teary eyed. "Will I ever see Mattie again?" He asked. England sighed. "I don't know, America." America started to cry.

The boys could see the separation of their parents affecting their respective parents. England hardly ever went outside with America anymore and France got drunk and brought hookers home all the time. It wore on their children too. America would often just sit outside and look at the sky, while Mattie hid under his bed constantly and tried to keep away from people as often as he could.

"Daddy?" America said to England one day.

"Yes, America?"

"I miss Mattie."

"I do too."

"…I also miss France…"

England looked at America strangely. _France? When did he become France? What happened to him being 'Papa'?_ England didn't say anything about the comment America made about France though. Whether it was because he was too shocked or because he didn't want to was unclear.

"Hey, America," England said. "Yes, Daddy?" America said. "I'm going to go get your brother. Are you going to be okay by yourself?" England asked. "Really? How?" England bit his lip. He didn't want America to know that he was going to go to war with France for Canada. "That's nothing for you to worry about." England said calmly, "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?" America nodded. "As long as you're bringing Mattie back!"

During the seven years war, America started to change. To tolerate being alone, he often did good deeds for people so everyone would regard him as a local hero. He had soon almost forgotten about his brother, his dad, and his former 'papa'. If not for the meetings he had with his government, he would have forgotten that he was a colony as well. In his mind he was Alfred F. Jones, the hero.

Canada on the other hand continued to hide. He couldn't stand seeing his papa get hurt and he couldn't stand to see that the one hurting his papa was his dad. Canada had once seen his papa come home with a huge gash across his arm. Canada had just barely held in his scream. That day, France had used his uninjured arm to grip Canada's shoulder and had said, "Mon petite Canada, je suis désolé si je ne peux pas le tenir élongné. Je t'aime bien." France didn't bother using English around Canada, because Canada knew French. "Oh Papa, je suis désolé. Peu importe ce qui arrive Je t'aime. S'il me prend, je sais que tu fait de ton mieux." Canada said with a sniffle. The two gave each other a hug.

"Canada! Come with me!" The war was over and England had won. Now he got to take Canada. "Canada! Je suis désolé!" England kicked France. "Shut up! I won, he's mine!" Canada stared blankly at his papa as his dad dragged him away. "Daddy…please…" He whispered, but England couldn't hear him.

"Hey, Al, I hear your dad's coming home soon." Said a girl that was hanging around America for his heroism. "Oh, really? Imagine how proud he'll be of me when he finds out all I've done!" America said.

After a few days England came to America with Canada. "Where's Canada?" America asked. Canada's constant hiding had made him appear to be invisible to some. It would become almost all in time though. "He's right here, you idiot!" England said. "H-Hi, America." America stood there for a while before seeing Canada. "Mattie!" America hugged him. "It's nice to see you too, Al." Canada said. _Well, at least I get to see America again._

"Sir?" One of France's soldiers said, "Sir, are we going home?" France sat in complete stunned silence, then said, "I will miss my sons, but yes, we're going home…" The soldier offered to help France up and he took the offer. "I'm sorry, sir." The soldier said.

"So, what happened to France, Dad?" England stopped and looked at his children and realized just how much older they looked. _Well, they are nations, they grow fast…_ "When did you start calling Papa France and Daddy Dad, America?" Canada asked. "Sometime when you were gone." America replied. "Anyways, Papa's hurt. Daddy defeated him to get me back. I guess he's sailing back to Europe now…" England was shocked that Canada had answered America's question the way he did. "Dad, is this true?" America asked. England was at a loss for words for a while, then said, "…Well, yes, America, it is…" America sighed. "Do you two still love each other?" America asked. "Some questions are better left unsaid and unanswered, America." England said, not quite sure of the answer himself.

France wrote to Canada and America constantly. Canada tended to do most of the writing when they sent letters back. Between the two of them Canada had the better relationship with France.

One day, England came up to the boys and said, "Canada, America, I'm going back to Europe." The two looked at England confusedly. "But, Dad, why?" America asked. "I have…business matters to attend to in Europe and I need to go home. I think you two are old enough to handle yourselves, aren't you?" America and Canada looked at each other. "I think so…" Canada said. England gave them both a hug. "I'll see you at some point. I promise to write!" Canada and America nodded. "Yeah…" Was all Canada could think to say.

"So, what do we do now, Mattie?" America asked once England was gone. "I-I was thinking about going home." America stared at Canada blankly. "Home? Isn't this your home?" Canada shook his head. "No, America. My home is up north. I lived there with Papa before Daddy took me back here. I mean, I won't go if you don't want me to, but I would like too…" America sighed and thought about it. _Well, I'm the hero…the hero is supposed to protect others, but if Matt is here he's not happy, and heroes are supposed to keep others happy too…I guess I could let Mattie go…_ "I…if you want to Canada, I won't stop you." Canada nodded happily. "Thank you, America! I'll pack my things."

After his brother left, America was lonely. He craved to go somewhere or to do something. Most of all though, he wanted good news from his family. He would soon get it.

"Mr. America, Mr. America, letters!" America got his mail from the mailman and sat in a chair to read it. America was more than happy to see what was written on it.

Dear America,

It's your dear Papa France. I'm aware that Canada had gone north. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that your father and I are back together again! Isn't it great? I don't think that he'll be sending you a letter though. He seems kind of distant and can be rather mean at times. I'm sure he'll snap out of it at some point though. You know him; he has his…moments at times. I love you, America!

France

America smiled. It was nice to hear from France again, even if America really didn't know what his relationship with France was like. He had heard from his brother that his brother and France still had quite a good relationship, while he also managed to have a good relationship with England too. America sometimes wondered how his brother managed to do it.

As the days went on, America got more and more letters from France, but almost none from England. If he did get a letter from England it would be to raise his taxes or put a new law into place or something like that. America tried to send him letters back about wanting to have a say in what things were taxed and what happened in the government, but he would either get no answer or something along the lines of 'No, America, you're just a kid, you wouldn't understand.'

One day, America brought up his courage and sent England a letter that said this:

Dear England,

Why do you never let me have a say in things? I'm sorry that you think I'm too young for everything. I really don't understand what you're trying to do by caging me in and dictating me. My people are angry and so am I. I hate to do this England, but I've had enough. I'm breaking free from you. Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you sign this document I'm sending over and not put up a fuss. The hard way is that you refuse and I go to war with you.

And so America waited. He had been sure to never use the word 'dad' once in his letter. This may have been a bad idea, considering that England sent him back an angry letter saying that he wouldn't sign it. America sighed. He knew he would have to go to war with his former father.

America and England both tried to dance around the subject of war for a while. England, however, did send troops to America to try to keep them under control. American citizens didn't like this at all, so they threw rocks and snow. Then, the English soldiers started shooting. This event became known as the Boston Massacre.

From there, things just spiraled down until America and England were at war. All around the world nations all thought that America didn't stand a chance. And they probably didn't. That was, until France stepped into the picture.

"I can't stand back anymore!" France said, teary eyed. The war between America and England was really wearing on him. He had tried his best to get England to just let America have a say in things, but England had refused. He could tell that England was having one of his crazier times, and he needed to be stopped. France had finally decided that he needed to help America.

And so he did. France could tell that with his help America's chances at winning the war went up drastically. It did break his heart to see that what had once been his family was now at war at each other.

"France? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" England had said the first time he had seen France in battle. "England, I'm sorry, but you need to be stopped! It's better this way!" France swore that he saw tears in England's eyes. "You git! I thought…I'll kill you!"

The war went on. Eventually, America won. France and America watched as England fell down and started crying. "Can't you see? You _idiots_, can't you see? I just wanted to keep America around. Why?" France didn't say anything. He didn't know if he even could, but America said, "You know exactly why, England! I want my freedom!" England sobbed more. "Fine! I can't fight you anymore…" France wondered how America could seem completely content with this. France would also later wonder how England and America could go back to trading so quickly.

When America left, England still lay there sobbing. He had told his troops to go back to the ships, and so had France. France walked over to England and put a hand on his shoulder lightly. England slapped it away and stared at France in utter rage. "How _dare_ you touch me after what you did?" France sighed. "England, I'm sorry. I really truly am. You have to realize though, you were being crazy and overprotective. I had to do something to help America." England hissed. "So you couldn't have just sent him weapons or something, you ass? …That still probably wouldn't have been much better, but still!" France shook his head. "No, Angleterre. America and his soldiers didn't need weapons. That's the thing." England sobbed some more. France put his hand back on his shoulder.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" England cried. "Angleterre, I'm not leaving you here alone. I know you. You'll probably try to kill yourself or something." England sobbed some more. "So, why don't you let me? It's not like you care!" France shook his head. "Angleterre, I _do_ care. Now, come on, get up and go back to your ship." England looked up at him. _Does he really mean that?_ England slowly stood up and France watched England walk back to ship until he was out of sight. France tucked a lock of hair behind his ear with a cut hand. "It's been a long day." He said to himself, "No, it's been a long war. They'll make up though, I know it." And France walked back to his respective ship.

* * *

><p>I really have no idea how I thought of some of the stuff in here. It's not all historically correct, that's for sure though. X3. Especially the whole 'Uncle Italy' thing. I sort of think that when they were little, even though Italy wasn't their real uncle, Canada and America still called him that. :P. Not really. XD.<p>

Here's some translations because I only know a small bit of French and used google translate:

comment êtes-vous? Ai-je le dire non? - How are you? Did I say that right?

Votre français devient tellement bon! - Your French is so good!

Mon petite Canada, je suis désolé si je ne peux pas le tenir élongné. Je t'aime bien. - My little Canada, I'm sorry if I can not keep you. I love you though.

je suis désolé. Peu importe ce qui arrive Je t'aime. S'il me prend, je sais que tu fait de ton mieux. - I'm sorry. No matter what happens I love you. If he takes me, I know you did your best.


End file.
